


Mechanical Lullaby

by Fuck_The_Noiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Noiz/pseuds/Fuck_The_Noiz
Summary: "Who are you?" Keith asked as he stood in the doorway, looking at the... man before him. He looked exactly like Shiro, right down to the tuft of white hair and the scar along the bridge of his nose. But his eyes were... different... they gave off a faint glow as he looked at him with a warm smile."What do you mean?" The man questioned as he tilted his head. "You don't recognize your own boyfriend?" he feigned being hurt, pursing his lips in a pout before chuckling lightly."No. Your not Shiro." the man's smile faltered before it became softer and more endearing."Your right. I'm not. I'm the better Shiro, who will be here and love you unconditionally." he explained gently as he moved forward, his hands gently moving to take his arms. Keith tensed and stepped back to avoid his hold, biting the inside of his cheek."I meant who are you really?" he muttered, looking up at him through his bangs as he moved to fold his arms as if to keep the towering man away from him."I'm me, Keith. I'm what you need and desire."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Coraline AU. I changed it up to be more interesting and exciting and also i wanted a relationship thing going on. Keith and Shiro are adults. i will be putting warnings and will most likely change the rating depending. Also, there is an injury but i don't go into much detail 
> 
> HAPPY READING

There was soft humming throughout the room, metallic fingers drumming on the table slowly in wait for the long awaited friend. When there was a squeak, signifying the opening of the window, the fingers stopped tapping and held them out to catch the mechanical doll, dwarfed in the large hand. Soft violet illuminated the room as another mechanical hand moved to start taking the doll apart delicately and wiping the paint to give way to a clean slate. The hands began moving around the table for different pieces, accumulating a small cat form and added different mechanics to it to help it move. Humming continued as the hands began painting the small cat red, the humming turning fond as it was admired and turned in the hold.

 

“He’ll love you. Be sure to play nice with him now.” The voice was deep and soothing, setting the cat on the window sill before it began to move, it’s eyes glowing a bright yellow to look at it’s creator up and down before turning to nudge the window open and jump out into the open air and disappear. “I can’t wait for your return with my sweet kitten.”


	2. The Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief mention of injury but not too much detail

Keith watched the rain drip down the window, his chin leaned in his hand and his elbow on the window sill. By now, he should have been at the station but Kolivan thought it’d be better for him to have a break, especially after the tough case they had that Keith decided to take upon himself completely. 

 

* * *

  
“You should take some time off, just for a bit. That last case was pretty jarring so its alright that you do. It’ll be paid leave.” Keith sighed and shook his head, ready to protest before Kolivan continued, “It’s for the best. I’ll give you a call when you can come back.” He looked down at Keith, gripping his shoulder in a reassuring squeeze. “Rest, Keith.” And with that, he turned to leave to go back to his office. Keith tried to get words out, moving to follow after when Thace stepped in his way, his hands held up to calm him.

 

“Hey hey, Keith come on.” He said gently, making Keith begin to fume.

“But I’m fine! I don’t need a break I need to catch this asshole!”

“We want you to take a break because of that. You’re letting your emotions get the better of you again and we can’t have that. Kolivan is doing this, because he is worried about you. He doesn’t want you getting hurt and we almost lost you.” Keith seemed to slowly begin to deflate, Thace putting a hand on his good shoulder, looking at his right shoulder sadly. Keith took a really big risk putting himself in the line of fire just to protect one of their officers. He could have lost his whole arm and no one would have forgiven themselves if that happened. “I can update you on what we have been doing. But please, don’t come back until Kolivan says you can.” He said carefully, squeezing his shoulder gently.

 

* * *

  
  


He exhaled slowly in frustration, reaching over to rub his shoulder where he was hit. The assailant had a huge machete and intended to take his head but was in a rush to get out of there and got his shoulder instead, leaving him there to bleed out. He ended up getting away and Keith sent to the hospital, feeling bitter about the entire thing.

 

“Fuck…” he breathed as a twinge of pain shot up his shoulder, clenching his jaw and moved to stand to get his medication. As he shuffled into the kitchen to find the box of medicine, Shiro came downstairs with his tie undone and around his neck, holding his suit coat; Keith glanced up from his searching to acknowledge him before going back to searching.

 

“Hey, you feeling alright?” Shiro asked as he came around to put an arm around Keith in greeting.

 

“Fine, just looking for my meds.” he answered as he pulled the bottle out with his name and prescription on it, carefully moving to open it.

 

“Do you need h-”

 

“I got it.” he quipped, pulling the bottle away from Shiro’s reach before he could grab for it. Shiro sighed softly and watched as Keith opened the bottle with little difficulty before moving to make himself some coffee.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to stay?” he inquired over his shoulder as he got the coffee maker plugged in and pulling out the grinds, pouring some into the paper in the top and got some water.

 

“Yeah I’m sure. Not like I haven’t been.” he retorted back with acid in his voice. Shiro sighed and turned to face him.

 

“Keith,”

 

“Am I wrong? Seems like your more devoted to your job than me.” he continued, closing the pill bottle and dropping it back in the box after popping a pill into his mouth and drank some water. 

 

“Hey, come on now don’t do this.”

 

“What was the point of moving closer to your work anyway? So that you can be gone more often? Am I really that bad to be around?” he asked as he went around the kitchen counter to look at Shiro. His expression had mainly anger but his eyes held sadness; he had his arms folded carefully across his chest, a basic sign of him getting defensive and trying to close up. Shiro frowned and shook his head, turning to fully face him but kept his distance knowing that Keith wanted it.

 

“No, that’s not it and you know it. I want to be home more, I want to be closer to you, I really do. But ever since getting promoted I’ve been needed more at work. We got this place in hopes of me getting home to you sooner, especially with your injury. I can seriously take the day off to help you unpack and we can talk more.” Shiro offered softly, leaning against the counter to look at Keith better. Keith stood silently, frowning up at Shiro before it faltered slightly when he glanced away and shook his head.

 

“No. You should get to work.” He said after a minute of tense silence, turning away from Shiro and moved back into the front room. Shiro frowned as he watched him walk away, sighing slowly and moving a hand through his hair. There was no winning this argument right now and understood why Keith was so upset with him, but he wanted him to know that he still loved him and really did move them there to get closer and away from the city. He poured himself some coffee once it finished brewing into a thermal, taking his suit jacket off the table and moved from the front room over to Keith who resumed his spot at the window.

 

“I’ll call you during lunch, ok?” he looked down at Keith, waiting for an answer from him. When he didn’t get one, he sighed sadly before bending down to kiss him on the top of his head before turning to leave, closing the door behind himself. Keith watched Shiro’s watery figure through the raindrops head for his car, exhaling slowly and rested his good arm on the window sill before leaning his head on top of it carefully. He felt awful for blowing up on Shiro like that but he couldn’t help but feel so frustrated and alone. Ever since they moved to the house, nothing changed except for the living space. It was a very nice house, with three levels and five bedrooms. He’d originally asked what they needed that many rooms for and Shiro suggested tearing one wall down to connect two rooms for a bigger area and agreed to the idea. The yard was small but nice and the garage was separate from the house so Keith could work on his bike without disturbing Shiro in the house. All and all he liked the new house, he just wanted Shiro around more to enjoy it to the fullest since that’s what they agreed on. 

 

He was lost in thought for a few minutes and almost didn’t register his phone ringing, slowly straightening up and reaching for it on a box. He looked at the caller ID before smiling slightly at the name before answering, “Hey, Ulaz…. Yeah I’m doing ok…. No, he just left a minute ago…. I told him to…. I mean I guess you can call it that…. Ok yeah it was a fight…. No no I really am f- Ulaz you really don’t need to…. I have a lot of unpacking to do…. How do you know that? Of course I’m going to unpack…. No it’s so far out of the way for you to get here….” Keith groaned into the phone and leaned his forehead against the cool window. Of course he was already on his way over. He couldn’t help but smile softly and shake his head as Ulaz continued to talk about how close he already was. “Yeah yeah, I’ll see you in a bit.” he said before hanging up and set his phone back on the box. 

 


	3. House

Keith looked for something to do before Ulaz got there, trying to pull off that he was in an ok state of mind and not so vulnerable. He opted to open one of the box’s in the living room where he was, pulling it up to him and opened it. He scanned the contents before reaching in to pull out a few trophies, reading the names on them with a small smile; he had almost forgotten all of the cool things Shiro did back in Japan. There was a first place trophy for Taijutsu then a second place trophy for Kendou, along with another second place trophy for archery. He envied him of all these trophies since the only thing he really did growing up was get into fights and did a lot of drag racing that didn’t have any trophies. He stood up from his seat with two in his hands, moving over to the fireplace to place them on top of the shelf above it then carefully adjusted them to make space for the third. He folded his arms across his chest to admire his minimal work before deciding he was done for now and left the living area for the kitchen to pour himself some water. At hearing a knock at the door, he set the glass down and went to answer it, finding Ulaz standing there almost drenched.

 

“How long have you been standing out here?” Keith questioned as he let the taller man in.

 

“Not very, the rain is really coming down out there.” He answered as he peeled off his coat and hung it on the coat rack near the door. “You doing alright?” he asked after toeing off his shoes, standing in front of Keith. Keith only shrugged and rubbed his arm before looking down at the floor silently. Ulaz hummed softly, gently touching his back. “Well, tell me all about it as I check your shoulder, yes?” he offered gently as he lead him over to the stairs to go to he and Shiro’s shared room. Keith nodded and lead him up the stairs and into the furthest room down the hall to the right. It was a really wide and open room, the bed underneath the window showing over the lake view they had behind the house. There were still unpacked boxes strewn about the room but the bed was the only thing set up completely. Keith sat heavily on the end of the bed, beginning to pull off his shirt when Ulaz made a small annoyed noise. “Hold on, I left my kit in the car. I’ll be right back, alright?” 

 

“Sure, that's fine. Not like I can go anywhere anyway.” Keith said with a shrug, earning him a small chuckle and a head shake from Ulaz before he left out the door and headed downstairs. When Keith was alone he let out a loud exasperated sigh and plopped back onto the bed, grunting when something metal hit the side of his head. He reached a hand up to rub the sore spot before moving to retrieve whatever hit him. His eyes widened in surprise when he was met with bright yellow, a small red mechanical cat in his hands. “Where did…” he mused, sitting up slowly and admired it carefully in his hands as it easily moved and flopped with his movements. It was a little heavy in his hands but it moved easily since it had joints, lifting each paw carefully to move them up and down then moved his fingers down the tail. “Hm… kinda old for toy’s… but it’s cute.” he mused with a small smile. Did Shiro get this for him? A little odd but sweet he supposed. But he was still pissed. Ulaz came back with a shoulder bag, blinking in question as he saw the cat in Keith’s hands.

 

“What’s that? Something you made?” he asked as he sat down on his right and set the bag down. Keith looked at him and shook his head before looking back down at it.

 

“No, I just found it on the bed. I didn’t see it there.” he mused softly as he got it to carefully sit in his lap.

 

“That’s impressive though. Usually toy’s like that aren’t capable of movements like that.” he turned to face Keith, looking at the blood soaked bandage on his shoulder. “Now, why don’t you explain to me what happened then. You know how I don’t like seeing you upset like this.” Ulaz bent down to place the bag next to him on the bed and pulled out a new roll of gauze and some disinfectant. Keith sighed and set the cat down next to him on his left, shifting closer to Ulaz so he didn’t have to strain to reach.

 

“Well… I guess…” Keith paused and glanced over at Ulaz who gave him a knowing look with a raised eyebrow, making Keith sigh. “Ok, I know that I’m not happy about this new change. He said that after moving here, we’d be able to spend more time together. He even promised he’d take the week off of work just to help unpack the house. But he didn’t. He’s at work instead of being here…” he explained, tensing slightly as Ulaz pulled off the bandage to look at his shoulder, taking a deep and slow breath before continuing, “Is his job really more important? He’s so good at keeping promises…” he murmured, looking down at his hands in his lap. 

 

Ulaz glanced up from the cut before looking back down, setting the used gauze in the wrapping of the new gauze once he pulled it out. “I don’t think his work is more important. I think, he’s working more so that he can provide for you since you aren’t working,” he explained softly as he dabbed around the cut carefully, making sure he didn’t touch the stitches and scab. “That’s probably what he wanted to say to you.” he finished, lifting his gaze to meet Keith’s. “You should let him explain himself. You know he means well, Keith.” Keith frowned and looked away again, shaking his head as he bit the inside of his cheek.

 

“I just want him to realize that he doesn’t need to do that for me.” he murmured after a moment of silence. Ulaz hummed in acknowledgment before fitting more gauze over the cut then began to tape it in place.

 

“Then talk to him about it. Don’t interrupt him either and let him explain as well.” he instructed firmly, looking up from his tending to give him a stern look. Keith sighed through his nose before nodding in understanding.

 

“Yes sir.” Ulaz nodded at his affirmation then straightened up, turning to begin putting things away.

“Alright. Let me know if it begins hurting in any way or if you just need anything in general.” he closed his bag, Keith taking his shirt and pulling it back over his head.

“Ok. Thanks for coming by.” he said as he stood from the bed, Ulaz following with a sigh.

 

“Of course. Gave me an excuse to see you and the new house. Have you explored yet?” a small smile broke across his face when Keith shook his head. “Mind if I join you? All I’ve seen were pictures and I envied Thace and Kolivan when they got to come see it.” Keith smiled before laughing and clapped him on the back.

 

“Hey why not? I didn’t get to see much since I was so busy working then when we moved in I was mainly in bed, high off of pain pills.” he teased, moving from the large room so they could start on the main floor. Ulaz set his bag near the door before they moved through the front room; walking in the front door, the front room took up a wide area with a fireplace on the left with a window to the immediate left of the door then another window on the opposite wall on the right. There was a couch against the wall in front of the right window then the wall separating the area from the kitchen. The kitchen was remodeled with black counter tops and gray tile, a chrome sink and chrome fridge with Cedar wood cabinets with black stools. Breaking off from the kitchen was another living area where they were going to put the tv then the stairs leading to the basement. The basement had three rooms downstairs, two of which would be Shiro and Keith’s office and then a workout room. 

 

Keith led Ulaz back upstairs to walk him out once they finished walking around the house, saying their goodbyes before Ulaz left with a final, “I mean it when I said talk to him.” 

 

With nothing else to do, since he didn’t want to unpack anymore, Keith went upstairs to take a nap. As he passed the first room on his left, he paused mid step when he caught movement and looked into the room slowly. There was no one in there but the little red cat, sitting in the middle of the room. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked to his room to see if there were two but the cat was gone from his bed. “What the hell…” he muttered before going back into the room to get the mechanical feline. “Ulaz must have brought it in here… not very funny though.” he said to himself as he bent down to pick it up. When he straightened up, his heart about leapt out of his throat when something brushed the top of his head, causing him to cry out in alarm and stumble back and fall to the floor, looking around in a rush to see who touched him. He looked frantically before his gaze stopped on a piece of rope hanging from the ceiling, making him immediately blush out of embarrassment. “What the fuck.” he growled, standing shakily with the cat in hand, glaring at the rope. He followed the trail up into the ceiling, reaching up to pull on it. The piece it was attached to groaned from his pull, his eyebrows raising in interest. He set the cat down so he could grab the rope with both hands, grunting as he tried pulling it out but it wouldn’t budge. He huffed in frustration and readjusted his grip to pull harder when searing pain gripped his every nerve all the way through his body, making him gasp in pain and let the rope go to hold his shoulder. He groaned and looked up at the rope in annoyance, taking a moment to let the pain ease from his shoulder before leaving the room with the cat in hand. He supposed he’d try that out later.


End file.
